


Interrupting is Rude

by Mishapocalyptic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Sexy Times, awkward interuptions, fem!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(fem!Gabriel) Gabrielle has a huge crush on Sam Winchester. When Sam comes to pick her up for dinner with Dean and Cas, sexy times ensue. That is... Until Dean is causes problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting is Rude

“Gabrielle, would you please hurry up?” Cas shouted through the hallway of his house.

“Cassie, darling, calm down!” Gabrielle shouted back. “A girl needs her time. Don’t you know that?” 

“Dean and I are about to leave without you!” Cas clenched his fists.

“When you said your best friend was annoying, you really weren’t kidding,” Dean observed from his place next to Cas. “I can get Sammy to pick her up.”

“That might actually be a good idea...” Cas grinned almost evilly. “Call him.” Dean smirked back and pulled out his cell phone. 

“Hey, Sam. Look, Cas and I are gonna be late for the reservation, so instead of going straight there, will you come and pick up his friend Gabrielle?” Sam sighed on the other end of the line.

“Umm... Fine. Alright. I’ll come get her. We’ll see you guys there, and I’ll call if something comes up,” Sam answered. 

“Thanks, Sammy. You’re the best!” Dean smiled. “We’ll see you two there!”

“Whatever. See you guys then.” Sam hanged up.

“Shall we go?” Cas asked. He took Dean’s hand.

“Of course. Gabrielle! We’re leaving!” Dean yelled before leading Cas out the front door. Gabrielle smirked to herself and stopped sitting around. She stood up and started debating what to wear. 

Sam Winchester. Of course she’d heard of him. He was Cas’s roommate. That’s how Cas and Dean met. There were pictures around the house of Cas and Sam, and later Dean, having fun. She couldn’t believe that she’d get to ride with him. She started to pick out an outfit when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Gabrielle yelled. The door opened and closed and then Gabrielle heard footsteps. She figured that he’d stop outside the door, and so, she began to change clothes, pulling her shirt over her head and pushing her pyjama pants down her legs.

Sam opened the door without knocking, and without knocking, and caught Gabrielle in the middle of changing. She turned around and smirked as Sam’s face turned beet red.

“I-i’m sorry...” he stammered. “I-i’ll just g-go.” He started to walk out but she grabbed his arm.

“Aww, Sammy. Don’t be sorry.” Gabrielle grinned devilishly and Sam’s mouth went dry. She didn’t even bother to put clothes on.

“C-could... We need... Clothes... Go...” Sam managed, mouth opening and closing like a fish while his hands opened and closed at his sides, itching to reach out and touch. Gabrielle looked down and noticed his hands.

“You know... I’ve heard a lot about you. And I have to say, you’re much more handsome in person.” Gabrielle stalked a little closer and reached out to stroke her hand down his cheek. “You can’t pretend you don’t want this as much as I do.” 

In response, Sam growled and leaned down, capturing Gabrielle’s lips with his own. She shuddered in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he caught her easily, hands settling on her ass.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Gabrielle complained in a whisper. Sam immediately set her on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Gabrielle worked on his belt and pushed his pants down his legs. He climbed on top of her, her small frame engulfed in his shadow.

“What do you want?” Sam whispered. Gabrielle was panting lightly, her skin flushed beautifully. She opened her mouth, and all that came out was a squeak. Sam leaned down and began to suck on Gabrielle’s collarbone.

“S-sam. Please,” she panted. Sam removed his hands from her hips and pushed his boxers down. He pressed his hips against hers and her back arched, pressing her body against his. She kissed him fiercely, bruising his lips and pulling moans from deep in his chest.

 

***** ***** ***** 

 

“I can’t believe you left your apartment keys here, Dean,” Cas said as they walked to the door.

“I was making fun of Sam, sorry.” Dean let Cas unlock the door.

“Go on. I’ll wait outside.” Cas stood back and Dean went inside. He went to the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the counter. He thought he heard a strange noise, but he didn’t think anything of it. As he turned around to go back to the door, he caught a view of a bare ass and dropped his keys.

“HOLY SHIT!” Dean shouted. He heard Gabrielle scream, and Sam quickly turned around. 

“What the hell?!” Sam yelled. He kicked the door shut, and Dean heard him lock the door. Dean walked out, eyes wide, and Cas tilted his head in that cute, confused way he had.

“I heard yelling...?” Cas started.

“I walked in on Sam and Gabrielle having sex.” Dean shuddered. Cas’s eyes widened, and then his jaw dropped as he realised what happened.

“Can I stay at your place tonight?” Dean nodded and the two walked away, both scarred for life.


End file.
